


Flash of a Devilish Smile

by Cloudyerd11



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And Straight up, Don't care if you all read it, Gen, I'd be totally down ;), If you want to make a story out of this, Or do a collaboration on it, School Project, Totally a Last Minute Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my English class that I decided to share with you all. I totally don't care if you all read it and it's really short anyway. It has some weird terminology because I had to use certain words for the story, so apologies in advance. Just a last-minute idea for you guys, have fun ;)
Kudos: 11





	Flash of a Devilish Smile

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, I had to use certain words and phrases, so here's a list of all that I had to use:
> 
> -Bouncing Baby Boy; Eggs over Easy; Feeling Under the Weather; A small world; Flat Tire; Money Check; Mixed Messages; Three-Piece Suit; Spreading the Gospel, Smoke Stack

“Hey! Watch it!” A lady scolded, barely avoiding the man who ran past her. She was struggling enough to keep control of the bouncing baby boy of a toddler in her arms, and the sudden avoidance did nothing but make the boy harder to handle. The man on the other hand simply ignored her, beginning the race down the four flights of stairs to the lobby from his upper room apartment. The stench of burnt eggs - most likely Ms. Dorothy’s fifth failed attempt at making eggs over easy again - filled the stairwell. The aroma did nothing but contribute to the “feeling under the weather” vibe running through each member of the apartment complex.

That didn’t stop the man from continuing to run for his life.

Two months. It had been two months since the accident - two months since the day he took the life of that poor college kid. Now, both reality and life had finally caught up with him. He knew it was a small world and everything would reach him eventually, but he never imagined they would actually be after him.

That _he_ would be after him.

The fleeing man didn’t even have both feet out the door when the screeching of tires filled the air, a blackened and roofless car skidding around the corner. Shakily the man began to sprint the other direction, only to find the vehicle pass him and spin sharply. If he wasn’t so scared for his life, he would have yelled at the driver for coming a few inches away from running him over.

The stunning specimen of a car did have so much as a scratch - shoot, it didn’t even appear to have ever had a flat tire - the money check of a corvette pulled to a stop, remaining parked in the middle of the road. A tall, bruting figure emerged from the driver’s side, his intentions clear and giving no mixed messages in the slightest.

The terrified man stumbled backward away from the stalker, only to meet hard asphalt when he fell. Too much fear was pumping through his veins, the _flight_ factor outweighing his fight. He scraped and scampered his way back as much as possible, watching his damnation come closer.

The huntsman was dashing and extremely intimidating, to say the least, sporting a three-piece suit; black and white with the only splash of color coming from the blood-red pocket square on his chest. There was a signature aura to the man, one of spreading the gospel and inflicting punishment simultaneously, one of which the murder had duly noted.

A flash of a devilish smile sent shivers through the petrified man, heading looking up at the smoke-stack of a man. Ever so slowly, the devil bent his knees, holding their intricate eye contact.

“Well, tell me now,” Lucifer said, his eyes flashing red. “What is it you truly desire?”


End file.
